martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Ox-Nosed Old Daoist
Pre Novel (Background) A famous character in the Ancestral Martial Starfield. He suppressed his cultivation (both martial and spirit) and went about the Star Region know as a Saint Insect Cloak World Spiritist gaining infamy as a great swindler unlike the other Saint Cloak World Spiritists. He was despised by nearly all the experts of the Star Region. At some point he was very badly injured, an injury he was unable to cure even with his great Spirit powers. Appearance His cloths were worn-out, similar to a common beggar. He was not tall, the figure was very slim. Although his white hair was tied up on the top of his head, it was actually disorderly, which mad him look extremely sloppy. At his waist, besides hanging a long tobacco pipe, unexpectedly had nearly ten liquor bottle gourds. Not only was he a smoker, but also a full drunkard. He also had a bronze sword tied to his waist. It's quality seemed poor and one could not sense any aura of it thus was unable to determine what kind of armament it was. He also carried a World Spirit Compass of which the quality was extremely good. Although the model was sloppy and one could not bear to look at it, it was a rare treasure. The compass was carefully maintained for it was spotlessly clean. He wore a mask to cover his facial features. He removed his mask when Chu Feng guessed his identity. He had an old face, small beady eyes which made him look the same as a deceitful thief. His nose was unique in which it looked like that of a cow. The whole combination made his face look ugly.Chapter 3711: Ten thousand Utmost Exalted Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation Bright Sea Mirror He was among the few to live after entering this Extraordinary Ruin; the most dangerous ruin in the whole Ancestral Martial Region. He was the 3rd person to obtain the approval of the Battle God's Halberd even though he (and the previous two) failed it's test. The other two to survive before him were Chu Hanxian and Chu Xuanyuan. Novel Volume 8 - Dao Training Realm He has been waiting for someone capable to appear inside the Bright Mirror Sea for a very long time. He appears before Chu Feng under the Bright Mirror Sea and asks for help to get the Battle God's Halberd in exchange for helping him (Chu Feng) fuse with a [[Divine Body|'Divine Body']]. He took out Ghost Flame Divine Body '''which was in the form of a transparent bead; a '''Heaven Rank Divine Body as his exchange. to summarize the in-between Since Chu Feng passed his tests Ox-Nosed bestowed him an extremely rare [[Natural Oddities|'Natural Oddity']];''' so rare that one would be hard pressed to find another on in the whole '''Saint Light Galaxy '''named Universe Core/Universe Heart''' that gives him a second dantian; thus fulfilling the requirements for a Divine Body. He took Chu Feng as his disciple (even though he was rejected) saying that the one who he, Ox-Nosed nominates as his disciple, is his disciple. Volume 9 - Birth of Asura One of his disguises was Zhuge Yuankong who was fifth level of Dragon Transformation thousands of years ago, at that time he was the first to reach fifth level in the entire Saint Light Galaxy and was capable of fighting Martial Exalteds just relying on that.After that he was challenged by Enlightenment Saint Venerable who at that point was a young genius that reached fifth level of Dragon Transformation, and after losing to him apparently commited suicide. Trivia # He disguised himself as the eccentric Daoist Zhu who resides in the Bright Sea Mirror. He was able to con Grandmaster Liangqiu in to thinking that it was Daoist Zhu who was disguised as Ox-Nosed when it was the other way round. # As Daoist Zhu he claims to be from another star region. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Exalted Category:Saint Cloak Category:World Spiritists Category:Ancestral Martial Starfield Category:Alive